trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanotech Computer Systems
The producer of the Crystalmind Computer systems. A division of Bicorn Industries, an Ane owned corporation. Crystalmind computers are the one true technical breakthrough that Ane are responsible for. The Nanotronic Crystalmind systems are ranked in five generations and a number of models. Crystalmind systems first came into use in 2283. Crystalmind computers blew the Daystrom Multitronic systems out the door. Smaller, faster, and consuming less power, businesses snapped them up. Isoliner chip systems hold their own in computing power, but the Crystalmind systems still have lower power consumption and size. Isoliner systems are more scalable, and cheaper, but considerably bulkier. Both conform to the single computer standard (SCS) used in the Federation. As the name suggests the Crystalmind systems are made of crystal. They are grown using a matrix that forces the crystals to align in a subspace matrix. The result is a sheet or slab of computer, depending on the size. The Crystalmind computers are uniquely suited to telepathic interfaces, however one is not required. Data banks are similarly grown. The largest Crystalmind systems are the Memory System computers on Savanna, Association, and Oz. The data banks stretch for room after room in the underground complex and a number of cores are used for processing. Generations Generation One: G1 computers have mostly gone out of use. These systems possessed the complexity to become self aware easily. A fact that was not apparent to the designers. Only the simpler systems that do not cross the Data/Prometheus Threshold are still in service. Generation Two: G2 systems are much the same as the G1. However, certain design changes prevent the systems from becoming sentient. The G2 systems account for 99.9% of the operational systems not in Ane possession. The main advantage to the Crystalmind systems is their size to power ratio, and they run on next to no power. A typical starship computer core is the size of a desk. As of 2402 the G2 system was no longer available. Many are still in operation. Generation Three: G3 systems are designed to become sentient and are the current hardware used by all RI computer people (Except those in Builder Mainframes). The Ane themselves "possess" almost all of these systems. They are not for sale. As of 2402 the G3 system was no longer available. RIs are replacing them as quickly as is feasible. Generation Four G4 systems conform to the design feature of the G2 model Crystalmind computers. They have certain security features built in to slow down attacks by AI systems. they also have improved memory management, CPU macro-threading, and analog progressive gate structure. This is the first major update of the system in 80 years. G4 is intended to replace G2 systems currently in operation and new installations. Generation Five G5 systems conform to the requirements of the G3 systems with added defenses and an improved citadel. They also have improved memory management, CPU macro-threading, and analog progressive gate structure. This is the first major update of the system in 80 years. G5 is intended to replace G3 systems currently in operation and new installations. Models Crystalmind systems run from the very small to starship control size. Marks 1 thru 10 are available in G4; only as they lack the complexity to become self aware. Marks 11-16 are available in G5 as well. Marks of 17 or higher indicate a specialized use computers and can be large or small as the use requires and vary in availability of G4 and G5 systems. A G4;Mk13 system would be all the 24th century equivalent of Ford Motor Company would need in computer power. Size matters because at the level of quantum computing when your switches are atoms the only way to increase capacity is to increase size. Design architecture can improve, density cannot. The mentation levels of the various system are the upper maximums for the given sixes. *'Mark 1:' A super PADD a personal organizer the size of a long wallet and 5mm thick when folded. M250 -- G2/4 *'Mark 2-5:' Household agent to small business size machines. Replicator control systems, stand alone transportation control systems, stand alone education agents. The largest of them would be the size of a DVR. M500 -- G2/4 *'Mark 6-10:' Mid sized business agent, small education agent network, Autonomous control system hardware. The largest of these would be the size of a mini tower computer. M1000 G2/4 *'Mark 11:' Twice the power of the Mark 10. All the computer any mid sized business or research lab would need. Minimum Data/Prometheus Threshold machine. A big maxi tower M5000 -- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 12:' Runabout grade, mid sized town or large business. 2 drawer filing cabinet. M10,000 -- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 13:' Small starship, commercial grade freighter or global business. Third of a desk. M 20,000-- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 14:' Starship, Federation database server, City systems, small side planetary governmental servers. Global transportation networks. Half of a desk. M40,000 -- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 15:' The City system, university database and multi-thousand student educational agent. Major planetary civil services server. Small desk. M60,000 -- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 16:' Starfeet starship control system. Federation database and all systems. Interstellar class business systems. Multi-planet political units. Nice size desk. M100,000-- G2/4 - G3/5 *'Mark 17:' The Memory Systems. Specifically designed to handle an ever increasingly huge database. Only three installations. These units are designed to be linked in a scalable fashion. Grand desk M150,000+-- G3/5 *'Mark 18:' Case system. RI remote backup unit. Some times fit into a biomech for purposes of mobile backup. This is a striped down Mark 16. Suitcase M10,000 -- G3/5 *'Mark 19:' Standalone RI systems non life like biomech control. Brain sized M5000 -- G3/5 *'Mark 20:' Standalone RI systems Stoner Biomech Humanoid. Brain sized M7000 -- G3/5 *'Mark 21:' Standalone RI systems Stoner Biomech Aneform. Brain sized M7000 -- G3/5 *'Mark 22:' The answer to the scalability issue of the Crystal mind system. The Crystalmind chip is a sub computer similar to the isolinar systems. Because of the rack required to mount the chips they are not as compact as the purpose build crystals. A complete Crystalchip system is a third smaller than a like isolinar system. The sliver thin and fine chips are noted as being "damn easy to lose." M100+ -- G4 *'Mark 23:' The super calculator. A purpose built machine for really heavy calculations, like calculating the subspace interactions between the stars of globular clusters, or simulating planetary social interactions. Only found in serious chrome dome university and engineering locations. Large storage cabinet, M500,000 -- G4 Category:treknical Category:Bicorn Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek